


Feathers

by Smoochynose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Fic, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Levi made a wish, Multi, Non-Chronological, Now that stupid angel won't leave him alone, Romance, Wingfic, angel!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoochynose/pseuds/Smoochynose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is angel just one wish away from fulfilling his quota. Levi wants to learn how to open up to the world again after being hurt too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One last feather

“Hey guys!” Eren yells to his friends as he returns to “heaven”. It’s not really heaven but they don’t really have a better name for the place and heaven fits best seeing as it's where the angels hang out most of the time. They’re not exactly sure what the place is, just that it isn’t a realm that mortals can access and that the angels are drawn back to the place whenever they’re not on Earth. “Guess what?”

  
The other angels look at him tiredly. Some days Eren just has too much energy for them, especially in the winter season when more people seemed prone to making wishes than usual.

  
“What?” Annie asks, absently grooming her feathers. She'd been answering wishes non-stop for a week without a chance to sit and care for her wings properly.

  
Eren beams and spins around, his wings flaring out wide. “I have one feather left!”

  
The other angels’ apathy dissolves and they’re suddenly surrounding Eren and examining his wings. Despite what he said he had a full set of white fluffy feathers. Each one was a source of pride as they represented fulfilled wish. All that was left of the bluish black wings an angel was born with was a single dark feather on his left wing.

  
Just one more wish and Eren would get to go to Heaven, the real one.

 


	2. First Meetings

Levi liked to think that he had plenty of dignity and self respect. At least enough of it to get away with wishing on a star when he’s just been dumped. It wasn’t like anyone was actually going to know about it.

Except...

“Most people just pray, you know,” the angel said from where he sat on the railing. “But a wish is a wish.” He turned to Levi with a wide grin.”I’ll definitely make it come true.”

Levi rubbed his temples, turned around, and slammed the balcony door shut.

“Hey!”


	4. Introductions

Despite Levi’s best efforts (locked doors and physical barriers apparently meant very little to the metaphysical), the angel somehow ends up in his apartment, sitting on his sofa, and taking up almost the whole of the small room with his massive wings. Levi had to wince every time the wings brushed up against a wall frame, threatening to send the painting flying.

“This is nice,” the angel commented, shuffling into the sofa slightly. “Cosy.”

“Please just leave.”

“Sorry. Can’t do that. You made a wish.”

“Then I take it back.”

“You can’t just take back a wish,” the angel said slowly, as if what he was saying was obvious.

“I thought you were supposed to be an angel not a genie.”

The angel shrugged. “I suppose I could be a genie but the wings fit the angel mythos more and everyone else seemed to think that’s what we are so it’s easier just to go with the assumption than spend ages questioning what we are now.”

There was an awkward silence. There were several things Levi could have asked about what the angel had just said but it didn’t seem like the time. “You have a name?”

The angel paused, looking genuinely surprised at the question. “I didn’t say? I’m Eren.”

“Eren.” Levi wasn’t talking to the angel, just testing how the word sounded coming from his mouth. “You better not get feathers all over the carpet, Eren.”


	5. Scout

Levi smiled to himself as he prepared dinner in the small apartment that had somehow become Eren’s just as much as his, even though Levi was the only one paying the bills. Angelic being or not, Feather Brains was a free-loader and Levi wasn’t going to take that lying down.

Levi’s grin widened in anticipation as he heard the front door open.

“Hey Levi, have you seen my...” Eren’s voice trailed off as the aroma hit him. “Is that stew. Any chance I can grab a pla-”

“Meow!”

Eren bolted backwards into a corner. “What is that?”

Levi grinned maliciously as he turned to the fluffy black kitten in the corner. “This is Scout. He lives here now.”

Eren glared at the ball of fluff. “That’s a cat. Do you know what cats do to birds?”

“I thought you said you weren’t a bird.”

Eren growled at Levi. “I still have feathers. That little monster will start tearing them out if given a chance.”

Levi picked Scout up, stroking under the purring kitten’s chin. “Mabye you should have made more of an effort to clean them out of the bathtub then.”

Eren’s mouth hung open as he tried to process that. “Levi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitten's name was shamelessly stolen from another fic because it's adorable.


	6. The Wish

There’s a wall in Levi’s room covered in photos of his loved ones. There’s on of him sat on his father’s shoulders while his mother brushes his hair out of his face. They’re all happy and laughing at some long forgotten joke. To the side of that photo is one of him with his uncle. He’s sat on the man’s lap with a book half his size, his uncle pointing out the words as he teaches Levi to read.

Further along the wall there’s a photo from his teenage years, taken at a carnival with Isabel and Farlan. Everything had been overpriced but they paid without a care in the world. That night out will always be one of Levi’s fondest memories. Then there’s the photo from his university days, taken in a bar by some stranger who had been passed the camera without warning. Petra, Gunter, Olua, and Eld had taken great amusement in invading Levi’s personal space, pulling him close and leaning on him under the excuse they needed to all fit into the photo. Levi has a put upon look but the small upturn of his lips betrays his true feelings.

There’s a few other photos on the wall of course but those are the ones that Levi both loves and hates. Each is a reminder of happier times and each is a reminder that whoever he gets close to is painfully ripped away from him in the end. It says something that the photos are full of dead people. Each time he opened up after heartache with promises of it being different this time only to be shattered when proven wrong.

Was it really that surprising he hadn’t managed to open up this time?

His boyfriend broke up with him because he felt Levi wasn’t as invested in the relationship as he was. The fact that Levi wasn’t heartbroken by this only proved this to be true. Part of Levi knows that the relationship could have been something great for him, something really special, and he knows just what he’s lost by not opening up. But that’s something he doesn’t know how to do any more because opening up to the good things means opening up to the bad things as well. Levi’s become too good at shying away from the latter.

He can almost hear Isabel scowling at him for that. _If you’re not sure how then learn_ , she would have told him.

Levi looks up at the twinkling stars and wishes.


End file.
